


Tutte le strade conducono a Roma

by theonemaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Divorced John, Fluff and Humor, Italy, M/M, Roma | Rome, Romance, Travel, Writer John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John es un deprimido escritor y crítico de literatura que acaba de atravesar un terrible divorcio. Sus mejores amigas le regalan un viaje a Italia para sacarle de su encierro y él termina aceptando, sin imaginarse las sorpresas que le depara el destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo

**Author's Note:**

> **Este fanfic participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo “The Abominable Brides”**
> 
>   
> **Prompt:** Países del mundo - “Italia”  
>  **Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Inspirado ligeramente en una de mis películas favoritas: “Bajo el sol de Toscana”.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.
> 
> \---
> 
> _The Abominable Brides: ¡Una para todas, y todas para una!_
> 
> \---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta-reader:** Mundo Crayzer

 

John miraba el boleto frente a él con los ojos como platos, mientras sus dos amigas sonreían de oreja a oreja desde el otro lado de la mesa. De seguro estaban disfrutando de su estupefacción.

—¿Italia? —preguntó, con la mente en blanco—. ¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer yo en Italia?

—Es un tour —explicó Molly—. Lo ganamos en una lotería de la que ninguna recordaba haber comprado boleto y ahora que acabo de comenzar mi especialización es imposible que me vaya por dos semanas completas.

—Y yo no iré a ningún lado sin mi flamante esposa —agregó Irene, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Molly y besando su mejilla—. Mucho menos a la _romántica_ Italia.

—Chicas… —comenzó John, bastante cansado ya de eludir los esfuerzos de sus amigas por animarle luego de su divorcio. Él estaba bien. De verdad. Completamente.

—Necesitas salir de esa deprimente caja de fósforos a la que llamas “casa” —dijo Irene, interrumpiendo su protesta—. Y tal vez darle un poco de uso a eso que tienes entre las piernas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya debes tener telarañas.

—Y, según tú, dentro de ese tour conseguiré alguien con quién usarlo, ¿no? —preguntó John, un tanto irritado. No estaba de humor para discutir su inexistente vida sexual frente a todos los clientes de su restaurante favorito.

—No, no dentro del tour —negó Irene con tranquilidad—. A menos que te vayan las lesbianas.

—¿Es un tour para lesbianas?

—Claro que sí, tontito —respondió Molly con una molesta sonrisilla—. Pero ya hablamos con las organizadoras y no hay problema con que uses nuestro premio.

—A menos que te dé por coquetear con lesbianas —agregó Irene, evidentemente divertida con todo el asunto. A veces John se preguntaba cómo era que la mujer resultaba ser una de sus mejores amigas en el mundo.

—Yo también tengo ocupaciones, ¿saben? —argumentó.

—No has escrito ni una sola palabra desde que tú y Mary se separaron —señaló Irene, con una ceja levantada—. Y si es por lo de las reseñas, siempre puedes llevar contigo algunos libros y destrozarle los sueños a sus autores mientras comes _gelato_ y conversas con los descendientes de los dioses romanos. _—_ John entornó los ojos hacia ella.

—Oh, vamos, John —insistió Molly—. No es sano que estés encerrado todo el día, mucho menos en ese horrible edificio dónde todos los inquilinos parecen estar a punto de lanzarse al Támesis. —John bufó en protesta, pero su amiga le ignoró—. Necesitas salir, tomar el sol, respirar aire puro. Beber _capuccino_ en alguna _piazza._ Comprar suvenires caros que no tengan ningún uso… —Molly posó una mano sobre la suya, con una profunda preocupación dibujada en el rostro—. Será bueno para ti, cielo, lo prometo —aseguró—. Di que sí, y pidamos un pastel para celebrar.

John se tomó un momento para observarlas a ambas. Sabía que todo lo hacían para animarle a salir de su encierro, que por cierto, ya estaba hartándolo a él también. Quizás pasar dos semanas en un país desconocido era lo que su vida necesitaba. Y si no lo era, al menos agarraría un bonito bronceado.

—No me van a dejar tranquilo hasta que acepte, ¿verdad? —preguntó un momento después; sus amigas le dedicaron miradas que hablaban por sí solas y John suspiró, resignado—. Está bien —aceptó finalmente, provocando que Molly aplaudiera complacida y que Irene alzara la copa de vino en su honor—. ¿Cuándo me voy?

***

El viaje estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que John esperaba, a pesar de lo raro de todo el asunto.

Desde el momento en el que se unió a las “Lesbianas de Escapada” —como se llamaba el tour— las organizadoras les participaron a las demás ganadoras del concurso que con ellas viajaría un invitado especial llamado John Watson, que acababa de firmar sus papeles de divorcio. Las mujeres le vitorearon y aplaudieron, y a partir de ese momento John pasó a ser el “Lesbiano Honorario” del grupo.

La primera parada fue Venecia. Sus calles laberínticas, cambiar los autos por los vaporettos y recorrer la Piazza San Marcos le dieron a John el empujón que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en su solitaria vida londinense y dedicarse a disfrutar de las maravillas de Italia. Le siguieron la Verona de Romeo y Julieta, las ciudades a la orilla del Lago di Como, el majestuoso Milán y las hermosas vistas marinas de Portofino.

Recorrer todos los pueblos de Cinque Terre les tomó un par de días por tierra, para luego seguir hasta Pisa, dónde John aprovechó de tomarse una hilarante fotografía junto a la famosa torre inclinada. La ciudad fortificada de Lucca le dio paso a la inolvidable Florencia, con sus múltiples museos, la Catedral Santa María del Fiore y el cálido atardecer en Piazzale Michelangelo que se quedó grabado en su memoria hasta mucho después de haber dejado la ciudad.

A Florencia le siguieron Siena y los pueblecitos adyacentes, de los cuales John sólo era capaz de recordar los nombres Monteriggione y Montepulciano. Y para terminar con uno de los mejores viajes que hubiera tenido, el autobús lo llevó a él y su nuevo grupo de amigas hasta el mismísimo corazón de Italia: la inigualable Roma.

La estadía en Roma estaba programada para ser de tres días, lo que le daba tiempo más que suficiente para recorrer sus calles sin la presión de un apretado itinerario que cumplir. Los primeros dos días estuvieron dedicados a la parte histórica y religiosa: el Coliseo y el Foro Romano, el Panteón de Agripa, la Fontana de Trevi, la Plaza Navona, la Basílica de San Pedro y los Museos Vaticanos. Y el último día, las amables organizadoras dieron luz verde a todos para explorar a pie las magníficas calles de lo que una vez fue considerado el centro del mundo.

Fue durante una de sus exploraciones que John la encontró.

 _Piccolo Tesoro_ era el local más antiguo y destartalado sobre el cual John había puesto sus ojos. La fachada constaba de una vitrina sin nada que mostrar y una puerta donde un amarillento cartel de “cerrado” se dejaba ver a través de un vidrio bastante empañado. Sin embargo, había algo desconocido que le incitaba a acercarse, a pesar de que nadie aparte de él parecía reparar en su existencia. Así lo hizo y al mirar hacia el interior se dio cuenta de que _Piccolo Tesoro_ era nada más y nada menos que una librería.

Un hombre alto, canoso y bien parecido se atravesó en su campo de visión. Vestía de traje y sus facciones denotaban su procedencia italiana. Abrió la puerta del local y sacó la cabeza, preguntando algo en italiano que John no entendió para nada. El hombre pareció leer su mente porque de inmediato cambió su pregunta a un inglés bastante aceptable:

—¿Se va a quedar ahí parado todo el día o piensa entrar a echar un vistazo?

La curiosidad de John lo llevó a asentir, y antes de darse cuenta estaba dentro. El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba, con varios pasillos separados unos de otros por libreros de madera que casi rozaban el techo. Algunos estaban completamente vacíos y en otros todavía reposaban ejemplares polvorientos y de apariencia añeja. El suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo —así como las incontables cajas que lo ocupaban— y las paredes parecían a punto de ceder. Pero había algo mágico entre toda esa decadencia, algo que John no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a explicar.

—Es usted el primer comprador que viene a ver _Tesoro_ en mucho tiempo. Tiene mucha suerte de que justo hoy decidí venir a dar una vuelta —dijo el hombre, tendiéndole una mano a John que éste estrechó—. Soy Fausto Martini, ¿y usted es?

—John Watson —respondió John de inmediato—. Disculpe… ¿comprador?

—De la tienda, claro está —aclaró el señor Martini, sonriéndole—. Porque a eso vino, ¿verdad?

¿Comprar una librería en Italia? Si se detenía a pensarlo era la idea más descabellada que se le hubiera pasado alguna vez por la cabeza, y sin embargo ¿por qué lo estaba considerando como una posibilidad?

No era como si su vida de vuelta en Londres tuviera demasiado que ofrecerle, confinado como estaba a su minúsculo departamento para soltero, llenando de vino su organismo mientras se desquitaba con autores desconocidos a quienes reseñaba mientras evitaba recordar su novela a medio escribir desde hacía más de un año. Pensándolo bien, no había absolutamente nada de peso que le retuviera en Inglaterra; las reseñas podía hacerlas desde cualquier parte del mundo e igual si eso no fuera posible, sus múltiples contactos en la industria editorial de seguro le servirían para algo.

La venta de su antigua casa le había dejado con suficiente dinero en los bolsillos como para permitirse la compra del local y las reparaciones necesarias, que si por gracia divina no acababan con su poca cordura, terminarían siendo simples inversiones cuando la tienda en cuestión comenzara a dar sus frutos. Además, estaba el hecho de que siempre había soñado con tener su propia librería. Entonces ¿qué lo detenía?

—Señor Watson —le llamó Martini, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Estaba al pie de unas escaleras de caracol a unos cuantos metros de John—. ¿Le gustaría ver el resto del lugar?

John se obligó a espabilar y asintió, siguiendo a Martini escaleras arriba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el primer capítulo de mi aporte para el reto #2 del Rally. Gracias infinitas a **Mundo Crayzer** por tomarse un ratito de su ocupada agenda para betear esta locura, y también a mis otras dos _Brides_ por siempre echarme porras. Pronto el segundo capítulo, pero por ahora ¿comentarios? ;)
> 
> _Maye~_


	2. Secondo

— _¿Que hiciste qué?_

La voz de Molly se escuchaba un tanto distorsionada desde el teléfono de alquiler que John había escogido para darle la noticia. A pesar de ello, el tinte de pánico en ésta era tan evidente que ni siquiera la interferencia lo disimulaba.

John estaba justo al frente de la oficina de bienes raíces a la que el señor Martini le había acompañado. Acababa de estampar su firma en tantos papeles diferentes que ya no sabía si había comprado un inmueble o había vendido su alma, y el remordimiento de comprador amenazaba tan fuertemente con comerle las entrañas que el espanto en la voz de su amiga no era para nada bienvenido.

—Compré una librería en el centro de Roma —repitió hacia el auricular—. Necesita reparaciones, pero es recuperable. Además vino con libros incluidos y _a buon mercato_.

— _¿A qué?_

—Significa “a muy buen precio” en italiano —aclaró John. La gente de la oficina de bienes raíces no paraba de repetirlo y John no pudo evitar que la expresión se le quedara pegada.

— _¡Gracias a dios! Por un momento pensé que también habías comprado un puesto de mercado._

John contuvo una risa.

—No —negó de manera casual—. La venta de comestibles no es algo que me llame la atención. Aunque lo tendré en cuenta.

— _Ya… ¿Y dónde vas a vivir?_

—En un departamento encima de la tienda, que también entró en el contrato —explicó John—. Es pequeño y está venido a menos, pero tiene mucha luz. Quizás tenga que dormir en el piso por varios días, pero al menos estaré bajo techo.

— _John…_

El tono de Molly era de profunda preocupación y algo desagradable se removió dentro del pecho de John al escucharlo.

—Por favor no me digas que fue una mala idea —pidió a su amiga—. Sé que todo puede terminar en desastre, pero _por favor_ , necesito saber que me apoyas aunque creas que perdí la cabeza.

Hubo una pausa breve y John casi podía sentir los engranes de la cabeza de Molly moviéndose para encontrar una respuesta.

— _Está bien_ —aceptó al final—. _Compraste una librería en Roma. ¡Qué emoción!_

John sonrió, agradeciendo internamente el tener a alguien como Molly en su vida.

***

Decir que las restauraciones fueron fáciles era mentir, pero al final todo el esfuerzo rindió sus frutos.

Días enteros de esquivar escombros y cuidarse la cabeza para no darse de topes con los múltiples andamios que ocupaban el lugar. Dormir en el piso durante todo un mes porque la gente a la que John le había comprado los muebles no hablaba ni una palabra de inglés y entendieron mal sus instrucciones. Cortadas, raspones, alergias y un sin número de consultas a su diccionario de italiano para poder supervisar a los obreros que reparaban _Tesoro_. Si lo que John buscaba era algo que lo mantuviese ocupado, comprar esa librería fue la decisión indicada.

Después de siete meses y medio, muchas botellas de vino y muchas llamadas de larga distancia, _Piccolo Tesoro_ estaba oficialmente restaurada y lista para abrir sus puertas, lo que tenía a John nervioso y emocionado en igual medida.

Ordenó personalmente cada uno de los libros en exhibición, así como los de las altas estanterías de madera: libros nuevos delante, libros viejos al fondo; italiano a la derecha e inglés a la izquierda. Acomodados por orden alfabético, por fechas y dependiendo del autor, y todo inventariado dentro del computador que John tenía en el mostrador, junto a la caja registradora. Más que preparado para recibir a sus nuevos clientes… que, como en todo nuevo negocio, tardaron en llegar.

Tomó dos semanas completas y toda la paciencia que John pudo juntar, pero al fin empezaron a llegar compradores. No más de uno o dos por día durante las primeras semanas, pero conforme su italiano iba mejorando, también mejoraban sus ventas. Y de repente un día, John se dio cuenta de que incluso tenía clientes asiduos.

Estaba la señora Bonatti, que siempre le llevaba manzanas a cambio de rebajas en libros de cocina; el señor D’Altrui, con sus humor negro y gusto por los libros clásicos; la señorita García, estudiante universitaria de intercambio con preferencia por los libros de vampiros. Y así como ellos, otro puñado de personas a las que John se había dado a la tarea de conocer y a las que incluso comenzaba a apreciar.

Era lindo pasarse los días entre libros y amantes de los libros, compartiendo anécdotas, enterándose de los nuevos chismorreos del vecindario y en general, siendo mucho más feliz de lo que lo fuera en los últimos tiempos. Cada día era parecido al anterior, pero diferente en su propia medida, y al cabo de algunos meses, John comenzó a acostumbrarse a la pequeña _familia_ que se había forjado en medio de una ciudad desconocida.

Hasta que un buen día, la cotidianeidad cambió para amoldarse a un nuevo cliente.

Era una tarde cualquiera, ni muy soleada ni muy nublada, con clima templado y nada de particular. Cuando el hombre misterioso entró por la puerta, una extraña corriente de aire entró con él, haciendo que todas las cabezas se girasen en su dirección. John sintió un vuelco en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con la ensalada que había comido en el almuerzo; algo acerca del nuevo visitante le ponía en alerta, como si su sola presencia despertara sus sentidos de un letargo en el que ni siquiera sabía que estaban.

Alto, delgado, piel clara, pómulos marcados y rizos negros perfectamente acomodados sobre su frente. Llevaba un sobretodo de lana color plomo y una bufanda azul real le cubría el cuello. Pero fueron sus ojos —de un etéreo verdiazul que invitaba a perderse en ellos— los rasgos que más destacaban de todo el conjunto; una rara visión incluso para quien está acostumbrado a ver guapos italianos ir y venir por los adoquines.

El hombre se acercó al mostrador y John pudo apreciar de cerca el espectáculo que resultaban sus ojos, obligándose a sí mismo a no dejar que su inexplicable fascinación se interpusiera entre él y la potencial compra de uno de sus libros.

Cuando el hombre habló, lo hizo en un rico tono de barítono que le erizó los vellos de la nuca, haciendo mucho más difícil la tarea de concentrarse en lo que le decía.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, en un perfecto inglés británico que desentrañó el misterio de su palidez y combinación de rasgos—. Busco información acerca de venenos del siglo diecinueve. ¿Tendrá algo que me pueda servir?

La manera en la que el hombre articulaba era por demás hipnotizante, y John se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando los carnosos labios en forma de corazón con ansias de probarlos o al menos palparlos con las yemas de los dedos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que algo como eso no le ocurría con alguien de su mismo sexo, y que fuera justamente en medio de su jornada de trabajo resultaba bastante inconveniente.

—Creo tener justo lo que necesita —dijo John, disimulando su azoramiento lo mejor que pudo—, si me espera un momento mientras lo busco… —pidió, saliendo de detrás del mostrador con rumbo a la trastienda. Necesitaba poner distancia entre él y el desconocido antes de dejarse llevar por sus emociones y cometer una tontería… cómo invitarle a un café.

La buena noticia era que John en verdad sabía cómo ayudar a su nuevo cliente: justo esa semana había desempacado una de las últimas cajas heredadas con la compra de _Tesoro_ y un bonito ejemplar en inglés del _Traité des poisons_ , de Mateu Orfilia, llamó su atención.

John buscó hasta dar con el libro en cuestión y regresó sobre sus pasos al encontrarlo, evitando por mera suerte tropezarse de lleno con alguien que curioseaba en la sección de libros viejos; evidentemente, el hombre misterioso no era de los que se quedan esperando sin hacer nada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó John, lo que el otro ni siquiera pareció notar. Observaba la estantería de libros antiguos como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo y John no pudo evitar volver a quedarse mirando.

—Veo que tiene una gran colección de rarezas aquí atrás —comentó, volviéndose hacia John—. ¿Es ese mi libro? —preguntó, extendiendo una enguantada mano hacia él. John le tendió el libro y el hombre comenzó a examinarlo.

—Está en inglés, pero es una primera edición y está en perfecto estado —mencionó John, sintiéndose ligeramente ignorado.

—Muy bien —dijo el hombre, mirándole de nuevo—, me lo llevo.

—Pero si todavía no le digo el precio —señaló John, un tanto sorprendido.

—No es necesario —aseguró el otro, caminando hacia el mostrador mientras John se apresuraba a seguirle—. Es justo lo que necesito, así que sólo deme un monto y cerramos el trato.

El extraño le sonrió entonces —una sonrisa a medio camino entre predatoria y cortés— y John se limitó a hacer lo que le decían. Hizo un cálculo rápido y le dio precio al libro, que el hombre aceptó sin regatear o quejarse. Pagó en efectivo, lo que impidió a John conocer su dirección o tan siquiera su nombre. Y con una nueva sonrisa dirigida hacia él, el cliente misterioso salió de la librería, dejando a John con las orejas calientes, las manos frías y un molesto revoloteo dentro del estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mateu Orfilia: considerado el padre de la toxicología moderna, escribió el _Traité des poisons_ (Tratado de venenos) en 1814.  
>  \---  
> De nuevo gracias a **Mundo Crayzer** por betear este pedacito de demencia. ¡Por cada comentario, John gana un cliente! :D


	3. Terzo

Desde ese día en adelante, el hombre misterioso se convirtió en cliente habitual de la librería… y John se convirtió en su silencioso admirador.

Cada tarde sin falta, el desconocido llegaba a _Tesoro_ ; escogía uno de los altos estantes, lo recorría de cabo a rabo, tomaba un libro, pagaba en efectivo y dejaba el lugar. Muy pocas eran las veces en las que pedía asistencia en su búsqueda y casi nulas las veces en las que John tenía la oportunidad de escuchar su aterciopelado barítono, que de no ser porque la señorita García también lo había mencionado en alguna ocasión —comparándolo con el tono seductor de alguno de sus vampiros ficticios—, diría que se lo había imaginado.

Vampiro de novela gótica o no, el caso era que incluso sus otros clientes notaban lo raro del comportamiento del “ _innominato_ ”, como todos habían comenzado a decirle a sus espaldas. Varios de ellos trataron de entablar alguna conversación con el hombre, siendo olímpicamente ignorados en el mejor de los casos o tajantemente despreciados en el peor.

Así que ya nadie se le acercaba al innominato más que para tomar un libro de la misma estantería que él estuviese escudriñando, haciendo que John se preguntara cómo era que un sujeto como aquel decidía pasarse cada día por su librería con el simple objetivo de comprar algún libro al azar.

—Recoge las babas, John. Vas a estropear la madera —le reprendió la señorita García una tarde, casi dos meses después de la primera visita del hombre de rizos perfectos y pómulos afilados—. Si sigues así, el innominato se va a dar cuenta de que te gusta.

John se aclaró la garganta, intentando disimular el hecho de que se había quedado embelesado mirando el punto por el cual el cliente misterioso acababa de dejar la tienda. Giró el rostro hacia la señorita García, que le veía con una sonrisilla burlona en los labios.

—No me gusta el innominato —replicó John, girándose hacia el computador y pretendiendo hacer algo en él—. Y tampoco se me caen las babas —agregó.

—Ajá —dijo la muchacha, todavía sonriendo—. Y Anne Rice es la peor escritora de su generación, ¿no? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Deberías invitarlo a cenar —intervino una voz proveniente de un librero cercano—. O al menos a tomar un café.

—¿Usted también, señora Bonatti? —se quejó John, girándose para mirar cómo la mujer se acercaba al mostrador. La señorita García contuvo una risa.

—Escucha mis ancianas palabras, John —comenzó, colocando una revista de entremeses sobre el tablero—. Ese hombre viene aquí todos los días y ni siquiera se digna a hablar con el resto de tus clientes. No hay que ser adivino para saber que algo se trae entre manos. Y tal vez ese algo sea _una cotta per te_.

John enrojeció hasta las orejas. La señorita García soltó una carcajada y la señora Bonatti le sonrió maternalmente.

—Ahora, qué tal si me cobras por esta revista y después decides _quando fare la tua mossa_ ¿eh?

John tomó la revista y la embolsó para la señora Bonatti, pasando su tarjeta por el aparato y dando gracias por tener algo que hacer además de sonrojarse como un idiota.

***

La terrible tormenta repiqueteaba contra los vidrios de _Piccolo Tesoro_ , desde donde la calle de en frente parecía un oscuro borrón.

John estaba sentado en una silla alta detrás del mostrador, con un té de menta a un lado y un libro a medio reseñar al otro. La librería estaba desierta, lo cual era de esperarse siendo que ya iban doce horas de lluvia sin tregua. Sin embargo, y considerando lo muy ruidoso que era el techo de su departamento al ser azotado por el temporal, John decidió seguir con su rutina habitual y aprovechar la falta de clientes para ponerse al día con ciertas reseñas que había estado posponiendo.

En eso andaba cuando un ruido muy distinto de todos los que había escuchado ese día le sacó de concentración y le hizo levantar la mirada, comprobando con bastante sorpresa que alguien enfundado en un largo y oscuro sobretodo estaba golpeando la puerta de la tienda.

John se apresuró a abrir para dejarle pasar, preguntándose cómo era que alguien podía aventurarse a salir a la calle con el clima como estaba. Cuando su imprevisto visitante pasó el umbral, John se sorprendió al notar que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del innominato.

Estaba completamente empapado, con los rizos oscuros pegados a la frente y la bufanda de seda goteando a más no poder. John ofreció tomar su abrigo y éste aceptó sin decir palabra, quitándoselo junto con la bufanda para revelar un cuerpo deliciosamente estilizado enfundado en un traje negro de corte perfecto. Sus ropas no parecían estar demasiado mojadas, pero el tono transparente de la camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta evidenciaba lo mucho que la tormenta le había calado. John no supo si mencionarlo o no, así que mejor dejó el abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta y fue a sentarse de nuevo detrás del mostrador.

El innominato caminó con paso firme hasta una de las estanterías cercanas al mostrador, recorriéndola como siempre lo hacía; como si el cielo no se estuviera cayendo ni nada por el estilo. John simplemente lo miraba, recordando las palabras de la señora Bonatti y su recomendación. Quizás ésta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando; después de todo, no tenía nada que perder aparte de su dignidad.

—Ejem… disculpe —le llamó, logrando que el innominat _o_ se girase para verle—. Yo… Ehhmm… ¿Le gustaría una taza de té?

¿“Una taza de té”? ¿De verdad esa sería su frase de ligue? No había dudas de que lo que su amiga Irene le decía era totalmente cierto: _debía_ comenzar a tener citas otra vez, al menos para dejar de decir tonterías a la primera oportunidad.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la patética excusa de John para romper el hielo, el innominato le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa que le hizo olvidar la razón de su mortificación. El hombre se acercó al mostrador, todo líneas y elegancia, y John no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando otra vez.

—De hecho, me encantaría —declaró el innominato, y John tardó un par de segundos en procesar que su invitación había sido aceptada.

—O-ok —balbuceó, saliendo del mostrador—. Yo… debo subir a poner la tetera. ¿Quiere subir conmigo? —preguntó antes de pensar realmente en lo que decía—. Tengo toallas limpias, por si se quiere secar.

El innominato volvió a sonreír y a John se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Este hombre definitivamente ejercía un extraño poder sobre él, como si fuera capaz de leerle cual libro abierto.

—Una toalla estaría bien, gracias. —John asintió y subió las escaleras de caracol, con el otro pisándole los talones.

El ruido de la tormenta era mucho más notorio en el pequeño departamento que en _Tesoro_ , y los nubarrones que cubrían el cielo lo oscurecían como si fuese de noche. Tras encender un par de luces, John enrumbó hacia la cocina, puso la tetera bajo el fregadero para que se llenara y fue en busca de una toalla. Cuando regresó, el hombre había puesto la tetera sobre la estufa y le esperaba de pie cerca del desayunador que dividía la cocina del salón.

John le tendió la toalla y fue a preparar un par de tazas con bolsas de té, pero cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo, la visión frente a él lo dejó paralizado: el innominato se había pasado la toalla por el cabello y lo tenía completamente revuelto, suavizando sus facciones y dándole un aire de sexy desaliño que hizo que las mariposas dentro de su estómago cobraran vida otra vez.

El silbido de la tetera le sacó del trance y John se obligó a espabilar. Sirvió el té y le tendió una taza a su invitado, que éste agradeció, y se quedaron en silencio por un par de incómodos minutos. El innominato no le quitaba la mirada de encima y John se sentía cada vez más azorado.

—¿Cómo es que un escritor recién divorciado termina comprando una librería en medio de Roma durante un viaje de placer? —le preguntó de repente, poniendo la taza sobre el desayunador. John casi se atraganta con su té.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó de vuelta. Ninguna persona de su entorno sabía los detalles de la compra de _Tesoro_ , entonces ¿cómo era que el innominato lo sabía? —. ¿Cómo es que-?

—No dudo que escapar a otro país sea un pensamiento recurrente en muchas personas —continuó el otro hombre, como si no lo hubiera escuchado—, pero son muy pocos los que se atreven a llevarlo a cabo. ¿Por qué dejaste Snaresbrook, John?

John se quedó pasmado por un momento. Ese extraño sabía cosas que él nunca le había dicho a nadie de ese lado del continente; sí, probablemente sus clientes supieran que venía de Londres y que era escritor, y obviamente muchos de ellos sabían su nombre de pila, pero nadie jamás podría saber que compró la librería durante unas vacaciones sin que él se lo hubiera contado, mucho menos conocer el nombre de su antigua zona de residencia.

—¿Eres un acosador? —dejó escapar John sin pensar. Una soberana tontería, a su parecer; si su vida fuera un relato criminal, ya estaría muerto de seguro.

El innominato se rió en su cara; no era una sonrisa irónica, a decir verdad, era la expresión más sincera que John hubiera visto de él.

—No te estoy acosando —aseguró—. Sólo soy… bastante observador.

—Suena como acoso para mí —declaró John, que ya no estaba tan asustado pero seguía con los sentidos alerta.

—Sé que eres divorciado por la marca en tu dedo anular, visible incluso a pesar de que la piel de alrededor se ha oscurecido por el sol de Roma, así que el divorcio es relativamente reciente. Tu acento es obviamente londinense, pero Snaresbrook aparecía como lugar de origen de una caja que estaba cerca del mostrador el primer día que vine a curiosear en tu librería, por lo que supuse que era donde solías vivir. Lo de la compra de la tienda en medio de un viaje fue más un bastonazo en la oscuridad, considerando que _Tesoro_ tenía bastante tiempo en venta sin que ningún ciudadano local se interesara por adquirirla… Dicho en voz alta, sí sueno como un acosador —concedió al final.

John quedó perplejo ante tal demostración de ingenio. Perplejo y asustado de estar bebiendo el té con alguna especie de criminal, pero más que nada perplejo.

—Eso fue asombroso —dijo honestamente—. Un poco aterrador —admitió—, pero asombroso.

La expresión del innominato cambió a una de desconcierto. Obviamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—¿Te lo parece? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió John sin dudar—. Si resultas ser un asesino en serie al que acabo de invitar al té, al menos sé que no eres un asesino cualquiera.

Se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos antes de prorrumpir en carcajadas. Toda la situación era una completa locura, con una fuerte lluvia azotando el techo y las ventanas sin contemplaciones, un par de tés a medio enfriar y dos desconocidos teniendo una conversación decente por primera vez en la vida. Decir que era insólito era quedarse corto.

Cuando por fin dejaron de reír, John tomó las tazas de ambos y las colocó en el fregadero, debatiéndose entre invitar al innominato a almorzar o bajar de nuevo a la librería. Antes de que pudiera decidir, sintió que el otro hombre se acercaba más a él. Se giró para encararle.

—¿Sabes por qué vengo todos los días? —le preguntó, y John sólo alcanzó a negar con la cabeza—. Porque buscaba una oportunidad para hacerte esas preguntas sin que mi interés se notara demasiado.

—¿In-interés? —tartamudeó John sin poder dejar de ver esos ojos verdiazules que a la tenue luz del departamento emulaban galaxias enteras.

—En ti, John —aclaró el innominato, cada vez más cerca de él—. Obviamente.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que John no tuvo tiempo de racionalizar la situación, y para cuando pudo reaccionar, el innominato le estaba besando. ¡A él! Y lo peor era que John estaba correspondiendo.

El beso era suave pero apasionado, una exploración de labios y lenguas que más que reclamar o poseer, buscaban tantear y conocer. Pequeñas gotas provenientes del cabello del innominato empapaban la frente de John y sus párpados cerrados, enviando hacia su cerebro chispazos de frescor que contrastaban con el delicioso calor proveniente del beso.

Después de lo que parecieron ser horas, ambos hombres se separaron para respirar, y John se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el desconocido le tenía tomado por la cintura y de que sus propias manos aferraban con fuerza las solapas de la chaqueta del otro.

—Eso fue ridículo —musitó John, sin aliento—. Lo más ridículo que he hecho en mi vida.

—Eso y comprar una librería en ruinas —se mofó el otro hombre. John no pudo contener una risita.

—Tienes razón —concedió, incapaz de contener el impulso que lo llevó a besar de nuevo los tibios labios que acababa de probar.

Varios minutos de besuqueos pasaron, en los que de una manera desconocida ambos hombres terminaron uno encima del otro en el sofá del salón. Ninguno intentaba quitar la ropa del otro, pero los manoseos, jadeos y gemidos no se hacían de rogar. Al final, cuando la fogosidad inicial pareció haber remitido, John se encontró a sí mismo debajo del cuerpo del innominato, siendo meticulosamente besado en cada parte expuesta de su cuello.

—Entonces —comenzó John, notando cómo la adrenalina dejaba su cuerpo mientras el sonido de la lluvia y las caricias sobre su piel lo relajaban de una manera indescriptible—, sólo para aclarar, no eres ningún asesino serial ¿cierto?

—No que yo sepa —respondió el innominato sin dejar de besarle la piel—. De hecho, trabajo con la _Polizia di Stato_ … Más o menos.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó John, curioso—. ¿Acaso eres detective?

—Podría decirse —confirmó el otro—. Pero no soy de los de ellos. Mi rama de trabajo es mucho más… especializada.

—Ummm… —profirió John, debatiéndose entre las ganas de saber más cosas acerca del hombre entre sus piernas y lo adormilado que comenzaba a sentirse—. ¿Así que eres un consultor? —insistió.

Sus conocimientos policiacos se limitaban a los libros de detectives, las películas de Bond y las series norteamericanas que tanto le gustaban, por lo que no estaba seguro de haber dicho el nombre correcto. No obstante, el innominato rio por lo bajo, como si aquello que John acababa de preguntar le causara gracia.

—Soy detective consultor —dijo, dejando de besarle pero dedicándose a acariciar con la yema de los dedos la sensible piel que cubría sus clavículas—. El único en el mundo, porque yo inventé el puesto. Así que cuando la _polizia_ está perdida en las profundidades, que es casi siempre, acuden a mí para que les ayude.

Ahora fue John quien contuvo una risa.

—La _polizia_ no consulta amateurs —declaró.

—Y aun así supe todo de ti con tan sólo observar en la dirección correcta —le recordó el innominato, sin detenerse en su labor—. Además, no es la primera vez que lo hago —explicó—. En Londres solía trabajar con el New Scotland Yard en la resolución de misterios aparentemente irresolubles. Cuando me mudé a Roma, fue sólo cuestión de halar los hilos adecuados.

—Y si ya trabajabas en lo que te gusta, ¿por qué dejaste Londres? —quiso saber John. Las caricias cesaron por un breve momento, para luego ser reanudadas con gentileza

—Problemas de adicción —confesó el innominato, y John casi deseó no haber preguntado—. Después de caer lo suficientemente bajo como para ir a rehabilitación, sentí que necesitaba un cambio de aire.

—¿Por qué Italia? —preguntó John sin pensar, pasando una mano por la sedosa mata de rizos oscuros que coronaban la cabeza del otro hombre. Lo sintió relajarse al contacto.

—Porque fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió —dijo éste con sencillez—. Lo suficientemente lejos como para escapar de mi pasado y lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a Londres si es que algún día lo necesitaba.

—¿Crees regresar alguna vez? —inquirió John, mientras dibujaba patrones circulares sobre el cuello del otro. Su piel era tersa y suave, cubierta por una fina capa de vellos que John utilizaba como línea guía para sus dedicadas caricias.

—Si sigues haciendo eso que haces —respondió el hombre, acomodándose para darle mayor acceso hacia la piel bajo el cuello de su camisa—, lo dudo sobremanera.

John sonrió ante el comentario, disfrutando del momento y de la situación: el sonido de la lluvia colándose por cada rincón del departamento, un delicioso  olor a té de menta flotando en el aire y John felizmente aprisionado bajo el cuerpo del hombre hermoso al que había observado ir y venir de su tienda durante los últimos meses, el cual no sólo se sentía tan atraído hacia John como John hacia él, sino que implícitamente acababa de decirle que tenía intención de quedarse en Italia lo suficiente como para darle rienda suelta a lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo entre los dos.

Si aquello no era motivo para agradecer a los dioses el haber seguido sus impulsos, que le habían llevado a comprar _Piccolo Tesoro_ aquella tarde durante su último día en Roma, John no sabía cuál otro podía serlo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —preguntó luego de un buen rato, sintiendo los párpados cada vez más pesados—. Nos acabamos de enrollar y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

El innominato levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Le miraba de forma intensa y penetrante, como si quisiera escarbar dentro de su alma para encontrar las respuestas a todas las interrogantes del universo. Un repentino escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda de abajo arriba, como una premonición; un aviso de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, aquello no había hecho más que comenzar.

—Sherlock —respondió el hombre por fin—. Mi nombre es Sherlock.

Y sin decir otra cosa, Sherlock se inclinó para reclamar los labios de John otra vez.

**Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Innominato_ : (italiano) persona o cosa de la cual no se conoce su nombre.  
> * _Avere una cotta per te_ : (italiano) “tener un enamoramiento por tí”. _Cotta_ es el equivalente italiano de la palabra inglesa _crush_.  
>  * _Quando fare la tua mossa_ : (italiano) “cuándo hacer tu movida”. Cuándo actuar o hacer algo determinante.  
> \--  
> Como es usual, gracias a la hermosa **Mundo Crayzer** por betear esta locura, y también gracias infinitas a mis _brides_ por las porras y el confeti. Recuerden que sus opiniones son el combustible que alimenta el motor de mis musas, así que ¡no se los ahorren! Un abrazo, y nos leemos prontito.
> 
> _Maye~_


End file.
